cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Wy jesteście krasnoludki (hopsasa)/scenariusz
PRZEDZIAŁ RESTAURACYJNY, PORANEK Czerwony: Dzień~doberek, dziecinko! Masz może ochotę na moją popisową jajeczniczkę według przepisu pra-pra-prababki Zadeckiej? Martwa w środku i chrupiąca na zewnątrz~! Agata: Nie, dzięki, nie jem jedzenia z którym się utożsamiam. Wezmę tosta. Czerwony: Nie wiesz co tracisz! Agata rozejrzała się po przedziale w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego miejsca do spożycia śniadania. Zaraz przy oknie siedziało rodzeństwo Garden. Rafał wygrzewał się w porannym słoneczku i dłubał łyżeczką w grejpfrucie, natomiast Artur (w trochę za dużej koszulce The Arctic Monkeys) jak zwykle w wolnym czasie rysował coś w swoim zeszycie. Dziewczyna, nie chcąc psuć rodzinnej atmosfery, postanowiła szukać dalej swojego miejsca w przedziale. Kawałek dalej siedziała Elizabeth. Agata już miała się do niej dosiąść, kiedy zobaczyła że uczestniczka nie jest sama - towarzyszą jej Mikołaj i Barczysty. Cała trójka zażarcie o czymś dyskutowała. Agata poczuła że tylko by zawadzała, dlatego ruszyła dalej. #Elizabeth: Jak to mówią: jeśli nie możesz ich pokonać to dołącz do nich. Może jeśli dam szansę Mikołajowi zamiast być o niego zazdrosna to w końcu będę bliżej Barczystego. Może nawet Mikołaj zostanie naszym drużbą na ślubie? #Mikołaj: Jestem w szoku, że Elizabeth się do nas dosiadła. Wydawało mi się, że za mną nie przepada, ale cieszę się że jednak się myliłem. Może zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, wszyscy w trójkę. Na środku przedziału przy czteroosobowym stole samotnie siedziała Astrid, która namiętnie składała aluminiową folię. Xander: Heeej! Agatka! Tutaj! (zawołał, siedząc przy stoliku z Berlin, która malowała sobie paznokcie u stóp nad płatkami z mlekiem) Agata spojrzała na Xandera z politowaniem i usiadła naprzeciwko Astrid. Agata: Hej Astrid. (spojrzała na pomiętą folię) Origami? Też kiedyś się w to bawiłam, umiałam nawet złożyć prosiaka z papieru. Astrid: Hehe to nie wieprz głuptasie! (założyła papier na głowę, teraz konstrukcja przypominała mały marynarski kapelusz) To żeby chronić moje myśli przed kosmicznymi falami. Oni próbują mnie uciszyć! Agata: Umm.. Podkreśla kolor twoich oczu. Astrid: Oh, naprawdę tak uważasz? To urocze! I podejrzane... O JAKIEJ LICZBIE MYŚLĘ OD 1 DO 10 000? #Astrid: Agata wie, że ja wiem że ona wie że ja wiem że ona wie że ja wiem, że dokładnie to powiedziałby kosmita! Mam taktykę. Muszę tylko sprawdzić czy potrafi czytać mi w myślach - jeśli odpowie poprawnie to znaczy że jest wyższą formą życia pozaziemskiego, jeśli odpowie błędnie to znaczy że jest wyższą formą życia pozaziemskiego a mój blokujący telepatię hełm naprawdę działa! #Agata: Najświętsza Panienko, daj mi siłę.. PRZEDZIAŁ BAGAŻOWY Sylwia: P-przepraszam, mogę prosić wszystkich o uwagę? Caroline: (w sportowej koszulce i bokserkach w kratę) Przecież nie ma tutaj nikogo poza mną i Caroline! Przejdź do rzeczy, mięczaku! Claudia: (ziewa, ubrana w satynowy porannik w odcieniu sjeny palonej) Przecież to Ty jesteś Caroline. Zresztą nieważne, streszczaj się lepiej, mój czas jest na wagę złota. Sylwia: T-tak... ja... (odchrząknęła) Pierwsze spotkanie Postaci Do Odstrzału uważam za otwarte. Caroline: Postaci do czego!? Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałaś że Caroline Great jest mięsem armatnim? Powtórz mi to w twarz, przykurczu! Sylwia: Noo.. Wydaje mi się ż-że z jakiegoś powodu jesteśmy na straconej pozycji. Nasz czas w tym programie dobiega końca... Pomyślałam że może razem będziemy w stanie jakoś temu zaradzić. #Claudia: Słyszeliście ją? Phi, niedoczekanie. Zamierzam wykopać wszystkich frajerów aż do samego finału i wygrać główną nagrodę. Nie mam pojęcia co ja robię z tymi frajerkami w jednym przedziale, ale skoro już tu jestem to może uda mi się trochę namieszać. Te babsztyle to ciężkie przypadki, ale przynajmniej będę miała ubaw zanim wykopię je z programu. Claudia: (znudzona) Wiecie czego wam trzeba? Storylinu. Jakiegoś celu tej podróży. No i oczywiście odrobiny make-up'u. Popatrzcie na siebie. Ty (wskazuje na Sylwię) to taka panienka słodko pierdząca z dobrego domu co to przejmuje się wszystkim i wszystkimi, ale zapomina o sobie. Czego właściwie chcesz od życia Sylwia? Sylwia: Ja.. nie wiem.. Claudia: Sylwia. Sylwia: Naprawdę.. j-ja nie mam.. ja nie sądzę... Claudia: Sylwia! Caroline: Gadaj! Daj sobie pomóc, mięczaku! Sylwia: Podoba mi się Artur! (ścisza głos) Piszę o nas romantyczne opowiadania w których jedziemy razem na białym koniu w kierunku zachodzącego słońca... W moim najnowszym rozdziale Artur jest szefem wielkiej korporacji, a ja jego oddaną sekretarką, która w końcu odkrywa niecodziennie zainteresowania pana Gardena i da się ponieść miłosnemu uniesieniu... #Claudia: To pojebane. Claudia: To urocze! No i widzisz, mówiłam że coś znajdziemy. Pod tymi tłustymi włosami, bylejaką osobowością i niemodnymi ubraniami kryje się serce romantyczki, które tylko czeka aż rozpali je ten jedyny. Caroline: On też wygląda jak mięczak, będziecie do siebie pasować. Czemu do niego nie zagadałaś? Sylwia: N-nigdy nie miałam chłopaka.. #Claudia: (sarkastycznie) Szokujące. Caroline: Co!? Nawet ja miałam chłopaka. #Caroline: Seba, jeśli to oglądasz, oddaj mi w końcu hantle, chuju jeden! Claudia: Trochę różu na policzki, hajlajtera, wykonturujemy Ci buźkę, dobierzemy jakieś szpilki i będziesz laska jak ta lala. Sylwia: Brzmi boleśnie... Claudia: Daj spokój, to nic trudnego. Nawet Claudia miała chłopaka. Caroline: Caroline, do cholery! Claudia: Chyba widzę jaki jest twój problem, Caroline. Właściwie to widzę w tobie całą masę problemów ale skupmy się na najważniejszym. Jesteś narwaną choleryczką bez przyjaciół, która tylko pomiata wszystkimi dookoła. Caroline: Ej, hamuj się Pindziu. Mam mnóstwo przyjaciół. Claudia: Serio? Wymień jednego. Caroline: No ten.. ee.. (myśli) No, mięczak mnie lubi, prawda? Sylwia: (kiwa delikatnie głową na "nie") Caroline: PRAWDA!? Sylwia: (pospiesznie kiwa głową na "tak") Claudia: Taa... Może powinnaś trochę wyluzować, znaleźć sobie jakieś hobby, przyjaciół, jakieś życie. Co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie? Caroline: Wygrywać! Trener mówi że jeśli się przyłożę do treningów to mam szansę na złoty medal na mistrzostwach Polski w boksie i skoku wzwyż. Claudia: Są rzeczy ważniejsze od sukcesu. #Claudia: Nie ma rzeczy ważniejszych od sukcesu. Caroline: A wiesz co? Masz rację. Mam dość tego że ludzie boją się mnie, chcę być jak inne głupie laski, chcę pójść na imprezę z przyjaciółmi, potańczyć, odpuścić sobie chociaż na jeden dzień. Claudia: No, a więc wszystko jasne. Poznajcie się, miękka klusko która chce rozkochać w sobie faceta, poznaj pewną siebie dziewuchę która miała chłopaka. Babochłopie z niezdrowymi ciągotami do wygranej i rywalizacji, poznaj uroczą ostoję spokoju. Bawcie się dobrze. WROCŁAW, PSIE POLE Pawian: Pawianek witać uczestnicy we Wrocław, miasto kultura, sztuka i krasnale. My znajdować się teraz na Polu Piesków nie bez przyczyna. Wy musieć wytresować tutaj pieski żeby one umieć przejść tor przeszkód który być za plecami Pawianek. Pierwszy na mecie wygrać. Elizabeth: Czy to nie tor przeszkód do jazdy konnej? Pawian: Ty się nie interesować, ciekawska dziewucha! Teraz wy wybrać pieski które być w tych zakrytych klatkach, kto pierwszy ten być pierwszy. Po kilku minutach szarpaniny przy klatkach każdemu z uczestników udało się wybrać psa dla siebie. Elizabeth wzięła pod swoje skrzydła shiba inu. '' Elizabeth: Kto jest małym grubaskiem mamusi? No kto? Shiba Inu: ''(jest rozkoszny) (potyka się o własne przednie łapy) Mikołaj: (patrzy zauroczony na psa Elizabeth) Wow grawitacja bardzo wow wow dupka taka ciężka nóżki takie pulaski wow. Berlin przypadł grzywacz chiński. Mimo jego wątpliwej urody Berlin postanowiła założyć mu modne w tym sezonie okulary i nosić go w torebce. Rafał: (patrzy na psa) Moje kondolencje. Berlin: Czy ty mi właśnie pokrako niemyta kuwa psa raczysz obrażać, tej? Liczy się wnętrze prostaku a nie zewnętrze, więc się hamuj bo mojej DżiDżi Kardashian-Curie nie dam obrażać. Rafał: Mówiłem do psa. Psem Barczystego został wielki agresywny pudel. Uczestnik nie odsunął się od rozwścieczonego czworonoga, zszedł do jego pozycji i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy. Wystarczyła chwila żeby zwierze uspokoiło się i stało się potulne jak baranek. Artur dostał tłustego buldoga angielskiego, który ślamazarnie pokładał się na trawie i za nic nie chciał się ruszyć mimo próśb chłopaka. Sylwia natomiast dostała małego ujadającego yorka, który skakał wokół leniwego czworonoga. Sylwia: Chyba się polubiły. Po szybkim treningu zwierzęta wszystkich uczestników ustawiły się na starcie i ruszyły. Czerwony: I ruszyli! Na prowadzeniu labrador Rafała, tuż za nim pudel Sokoła i beagle Mikołaja. Labrador właśnie pokonał pierwszą przeszkodę. Na starcie wciąż leży buldog Artura który chyba właśnie uciął sobie popołudniową drzemkę. O rety, na tor niespodziewanie wkroczyła Berlin ze swoim szczurem w torebce! Berlin: Pokażemy im kuwa że z DżiDżi Kardashian-Curie i Berlin się nie zadziera kuwa! Czerwony: Co za emocje! Berlin właśnie utknęła na pierwszej przeszkodzie. Labrador ruszył za kotem, a beagle postanowił zrobić sobie higienę intymną, co oznacza że Barczysty wychodzi na prowadzenie. ALE CO TO!? Doberman Claudi mknie jak błyskawica prosto do linii mety. Idą łeb w łeb. Kto wygra? Kto zwycięży? Na zadek mojej ciotki i matki, wygląda na to że Claudia własnie wygrała... Claudia: Brawo mała, udało nam się. Dobra dziewczynka. (głaszcze swojego psa odbierając niebieską wstążkę zwycięzcy) (daje dobermanowi przysmak) #Agata: Pierwszy raz widzę żeby Claudia patrzyła na kogoś bez pogardy. Co tu się wyprawia? #Claudia: Kiedy miałam 9 lat wybłagałam tatusia żeby kupił mi szczeniaczka. Kochałam go, czesałam, chodziłam z nim na spacery, ale kiedy pies Zuzanny Szydełko nauczył się aportować stwierdziłam że jeszcze jej pokażę - zaczęłam trenować z moi psem. Z zabawy nasze treningi zmieniły się w pasje, jeździłam z Brutusem po wszystkich największych światowych zawodach, zdobywaliśmy nagrody i medale. To był taki wierny i mądry pies... nie to co niektórzy zawodnicy tutaj. Czerwony: ...zadanie dodatkowe. Claudia: Słucham!? To chyba jakaś kpina! Pawian: Żadna kpina to nie być. Ale zanim Pawianek powiedzieć wam o co być chodzić w dzisiejsze zadanie Pawianek musieć powiedzieć że drużyna Pawianek bardzo rozgniewać Pawianek. Nawet gdy wy wygrać wy przegrać. Wy stracić wczoraj swój zawodnik kolejny, Pawianek nie móc patrzeć na to co się tutaj wyprawiać. Dlatego wy stworzyć nowe drużyny w każdy odcinek! Teraz zwycięska drużyna być zawsze drużyna Pawianek! Wy musieć w parach odwiedzić znane miejsca we Wrocław po zmroku, znaleźć na miejscu krasnal i zanieść krasnal na szczyt Sky Tower. Krasnale być tylko 6, po jeden w każde miejsce na mapie, a was być 12. Claudia wygrać zadanie więc ona móc wybrać pary i wskazać miejsce gdzie one mieć się udać. Claudia: (uroczy uśmieszek) WZGÓRZE PARTYZANTÓW, 00:00 Już z daleka dało się dostrzec połyskujące dyskotekowe światła na Wzgórzu Partyzantów oraz usłyszeć przerywającą nocną ciszę muzykę przypominającą dźwięk piłowania kafelków. Spora grupa młodych ludzi bawiła się w najlepsze na opuszczonym za dnia obiekcie. #Rafał: Nie możesz powiedzieć Wzgórze PARTY-zantów bez "PARTY", emajrajtoremajrajt? Rafał: Łały! To miejsce wygląda obłędnie! Chodź Caroline, idziemy się zabawić! Caroline: Ale co z krasnalem? Rafał: Krasnal nie ucieknie. No daleeej, nie daj się prosić. Caroline: No dobra, ale tylko na chwilę, potem szukamy tego porcelanowego skurwiela. (próbuje wejść w tłum bawiących się ludzi ale bezskutecznie) Przepuśćcie mnie do cholery, chcę się dobrze bawić! Rafał: Musisz się wyluzować. Chodź za mną... (łapie ją za rękę i ciągnie za sobą powoli znikając w tłumie) HALA TARGOWA Nocą tętniąca życiem Hala Targowa przemieniała się w niepokojąco cichy i posępny budynek. Niektóre stoiska wypełnione były po brzegi świeżymi produktami, inne kompletnie opustoszały. Agata: Echooooo! Berlin: I po co kuwa drzesz te jape jakbyś była w domu swoim lub matki swojej co to własną pracą na dom ten zarobiła i wychowała taką niewychowaną dziewuche jak Ty co kuwa drze jape? Agata: Spieprzaj. To że mamy pseudo-sojusz nie oznacza że nie mogę Ci przywalić w pysk, laluniu. Berlin: Dajesz kuwa, ale ostrzegam Cie że mam czarny pas w karate, ju-jitsu, ninjago a nawet od samej KokoSzanel ™. Zresztą na miejscu twoim oraz każdym innym nie chciałabym umrzeć w nawiedzonym miejscu jak to tu co tutaj stoi i w nim jesteśmy. Agata: Nawiedzonym? Nie bądź śmieszna. Berlin: Co ty kuwa nie słyszałaś co na mieście gadają ludzie i nie tylko? Bynajmniej na Hali Targowej można dostać było wszystko a nawet więcej. Czekoladę, przetwory swojskie, plastry odchudzające, pocztówki z Torunia, cukier w kostkach ale też słodziki, pepsi-colę, miękkie narkotyki, mięso świńskie, kurczęce, a nawet ludzkie. Były też porzeczki. Agata: Nawet jeśli to czemu to miejsce miałoby być nawiedzone, hm? Berlin: W tych ścianach mordowano ludzi biednych zbłąkanych którzy mieli ochotę na przekąskę po 21. Gdy tylko spróbowali skosztować pyszności różnych i różnistych byli zażynani jak prosięta przez powaloną na maksiora panią dietetyk z Karłowic co to podobno miała kiedyś objawienie i Matka Boska Sucha Krakowska kazała jej iść w świat i z ludzi robić mielone. A może to była Ewa Chodakowska? Hmm mniejsza o wchodzimy już w szczegóły zbyt ogólne. A jej mężulek rzeźnik lokalny filetował typów a nawet laski i sprzedawał po okazyjnej cenie. Ja tam siebie wyżej cenię niż jakiś salceson i... Co Ty kuwa robisz? Głupia jesteś czy tylko tępa? Mówiłam, nie ma wpierdalania po ciszy nocnej bo źle skończysz! Agata: (żuje gumę) Daj spokój, to tylko guma. Zresztą śmierdzi ściemą na kilometr. Stek bzdur. Berlin: Ty się módl lepiej żeby kuwa ciebie na steka nie przerobili, bo ja Ci nie zamierzam udzielać resuscytacji ani nekromancji, nie tylko dlatego że tobą gardzę jako osobą i człowiekiem ale też nie chodziłam w gimnazjum na edebe to nie wiem. Agata: Słuchaj Berlin, doceniam fakt że znasz więcej słów niż ktokolwiek by Cię o to podejrzewał, ale może zrobisz mi przysługę i zamkniesz się? Rozejrzyj się lepiej za krasnalem. Musi gdzieś tu być. Nagle w pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć szelest. Berlin: O kuwa! Słyszałaś to!? Znowu szelest. I kolejny. Odgłosy dochodziły z różnych stron. Agata skierowała światło latarki starając się zlokalizować źródło szmerów. Szmery ustały kiedy dziewczyna ujrzała stojącego na ladzie krasnala. Agata: Tutaj jesteś. Berlin: Agata, spierdalajmy stąd kuwa. Nie podoba mi się to miejsce. Agata: Weźmiemy tylko krasnala i możemy... (Agata i Berlin jednocześnie sięgnęły po krasnala) Berlin: Co Ty kuwa wyczyniasz? Nie po to prawie dałam się pokroić jakiemuś pojebowi żeby teraz przegrać zadanie! Agata: To ja go znalazłam! Puszczaj go ty mała... Trzask. Ceramiczny krasnal ogrodowy upadł na podłogę i rozbił się w drobny mak. Szmery znowu wzmogły się, tupanie małych stópek było już zdecydowanie wyraźniejsze, dało się słyszeć jęki niezadowolenia i ciche szlochanie. Agata chwyciła swoją podręczną torbę i zaczęła sprawnymi ruchami pakować do niej "zwłoki" krasnala. Oświetlając sobie drogę latarką starała się przedrzeć wprost do wyjścia ciągnąc za sobą przerażoną blondynkę. Uczestniczka otworzyła drzwi ewakuacyjne wypychając koleżankę na zewnątrz, wychodząc oświetliła wnętrze obiektu dostrzegając całą armię ostrych czerwonych czapeczek idącą w ich kierunku. OSTRÓW TUMSKI Astrid i Xander zlokalizowali krasnala w mgnieniu oka. Zguba dyndała przyczepiona łańcuchami do metalowych barierek Mostu Tumskiego obwieszonego kłódkami zakochanych. Xander: Poszło łatwiej niż myślałem. Teraz trzeba znaleźć tylko jakiś klucz, uwolnić krasnala i wygrać wyzwanie. Astrid: Jest taki piękny... Xander: Rozumiem że moja uroda Cię onieśmiela, często mi się to zdarza, to moja męka, moje przekleństwo, moje brzemię, z który muszę iść przez życie z wypiętą klatą i podniesioną głową, ale nie pozwólmy uczuciom przejąć kontroli nad naszymi słabymi umysłami i może skupmy się dla odmiany na zadaniu. Astrid: Spieprzaj dziadu. (rozmarzona i zapatrzona na bezchmurne nocne niebo, opiera się romantycznie o barierkę mostu) Mówiłam o księżycu... Xander: O księżycu? Astrid: Tak, o księżycu. #Xander: Mówiła o księżycu. #Astrid: Jest taki tajemniczy, wiem że znajdę na nim odpowiedzi na wszystkie moje pytania, dowiem się w końcu co stało się z moimi rodzicami... Dlatego właśnie muszę wygrać ten program, główna nagroda przyda mi się do dokończenia mojej rakiety, którą polecę w kosmos! Xander: (ciągnie za kłódkę i łańcuch) Trochę się obluzowała! Astrid: (ciężko wzdycha) Suń się, troglodyto. (wyciąga z plecaczka małą piłę) Xander: Skąd to wytrzasnęłaś? Astrid: Czymże jest kobieta bez swojej podręcznej pilarki tarczowej? A teraz lepiej zatkaj uszy piękny, to może narobić hałasu. HALA STULECIA Elizabeth: Niesamowite. Pierwszy raz widzę Halę Stulecia z tak bliska. Wcześniej mogłam tylko pomarzyć o edycji jej artykułu, ale teraz moje marzenie może się w końcu ziścić! Mikołaj: O rety rety, brzmi fantastycznie! #Elizabeth: Czasem wydaje mi się, że znalazłam wspólny język z Mikołajem, że naprawdę możemy być przyjaciółmi... Mikołaj: (pozuje jak King Kong na szczycie iglicy) Ju-hu Elizabeth! Patrz, jestem szaszłykiem! #Elizabeth: ...a potem robi coś typowo Mikołajowego i stwarza zagrożenie dla siebie, dla innych i dla polskiego dziedzictwa narodowego. Elizabeth: Mikołaj, zejdź stamtąd! Jeszcze coś sobie zrobisz! Albo nie daj Boże uszkodzisz iglicę! Mikołaj: Oki! (zeskakuje i spada na Elizabeth) Upsi, sorki! AFRYKARIUM Claudia i Barczysty przechadzali się pięknie oświetlonym szklanym korytarzem otoczonym z każdej strony wodą, podziwiając morskie stworzenia pływające wokół nich i poszukując niezbędnego do wygrania zadania krasnala. Towarzyszyła im niezręczna cisza. Barczysty: Batona? Claudia: Nie, dzięki, jestem na diecie. Niezręczna cisza. Obok szyby przepłynął rekin, który był wyraźnie zainteresowany dwójką odwiedzających. Claudia: Zawsze prosiłam tatę żeby mnie tu zabrał, ale nigdy nie miał czasu. Zabawne że jestem tutaj dopiero w trakcie programu, zamiast gapić się na błaznujące rekiny powinnam walczyć o milion. Barczysty: Rekiny są spoko. Niezręczna cisza. Claudia: Czy to nie krasnal? (wskazała palcem na figurką stojącą na dnie basenu znajdującego się za szklaną szybą) Jak mam go niby wyciągnąć? Barczysty podszedł do szyby, dotknął jej ręką, wszystkie zwierzęta w zbiorniku wodnym zamarły i spojrzały w kierunku chłopaka. Zaczęły wyciągnąć krasnoludka z wody przy użyciu płetw, macek, zębów, odnóży i wszystkiego co dała im matka natura. Na samym końcu figurkę wyrwał jednak Doberman Claudii z poprzedniego wyzwania. Zwierze przyniosło swojej pani trofeum za co dostało psi przysmak. Claudia: Hasta la vista, frajerze! (wybiegła z figurką pokazując fakacza Barczystemu) Barczysty Sokół zacisnął pięść, jego druga ręka powędrowała w górę, wskazując na uciekającą dziewczynę. Nagle Claudia poczuła jak woda wokół niej się burzy. Uczestniczka zauważyła na ziemi krążące wokół niej cienie rekinów za szybą. Pingwiny zaczęły agresywnie uderzać w szklaną barierę jakby chciały się przebić. Claudia pędziła przed siebie, kurczowo ściskając w rękach krasnala i mijając morskie stworzenia które chciały jej ją odebrać. PANORAMA RACŁAWICKA Po zamkniętym po zmroku obiekcie powoli przechadzała się dwójka uczestników. Sylwia ubrana była w przeszytą cekinami, srebrną sukienkę, szpilki, na jej twarzy pojawił się makijaż. Artur starając się skupić na zadaniu co jakiś czas spoglądał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Sylwia: Czy nie jest tu romantycznie? Artur: Mhm. #Artur: Potrafiłbym wymienić przynajmniej dziesięć bardziej romantycznych miejsc niż pamiątka insurekcji kościuszkowskiej. O co chodzi tej całej Sylwii? Sylwia: Idealne miejsce na pierwszą randkę, prawda? Artur: Nie jestem pewien.. Sylwia: Tylko Ty, ja i... (Sylwia zbliżyła się Artura, kładąc mu rękę na policzku i lekko wydymając usta) Artur: WIELKA ARMATA! Sylwia: Ty świntuszku! (zachichotała rubasznie) Artur: Nie! WIELKA ARMATA! (chłopak pociągnął Sylwię do siebie, obydwoje upadli na podłogę, ona leżała na nim) Rozpędzona armata przejechała kilka centymetrów od nich, po głównej ścieżce która prowadził na szczyt budynku. Sylwia: (przytuliła się do Artura) Mój bohater! Artur: (złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął z ziemi) Chodź! Musimy dostać się na samą górę, tam pewnie ukryli krasnala. W tym momencie koło nich przejechała kolejna armata, a za nią następna i kolejna. Uczestnicy biegli po pochyłej drodze, na której napotykali przeszkody takie jak kule armatnie, rozpędzone konie, wściekłe psy i płonące wozy z sianem. Mimo wątpliwej sprawności fizycznej Artur starał się nie umrzeć w drodze do wygranej, Sylwia robiła jedynie maślane oczy do swojego ukochanego i dawała się prowadzić za rękę. Kiedy w końcu dobiegli na sam szczyt zziajany chłopak zgiął się w pół, starając się złapać oddech. Sylwia: Udało Ci się! I zobacz, mamy krasnala! (chwyciła figurkę) Artur: (zdyszany podnosi tylko kciuk w górę) Sylwia: (podnosi twarz uczestnika i całuje) Dla mojego wybawcy. Niecodziennie ktoś ratuje mnie przed pewną śmiercią. Ale na następną randkę pójdźmy w jakieś mniej śmiercionośne miejsce. Artur: Sylwia, ja nie... My nie... To się nie uda... Sylwia: (oczy zachodzą jej łzami) Dlaczego? Nie jestem dla Ciebie wystarczająco dobra? Artur: To nie tak... Nie chodzi o Ciebie tylko o mnie... Ja jestem... Ja nie... Sylwia: Wiesz co? Wypchaj się! Nie chcę Cię znać! (odchodzi urażona ze złamanym sercem) Artur: Sylwia, zaczekaj! Sylwia: (pełna nadziei, że jednak zmienił zdanie) Tak? Artur: Um... Krasnal... Sylwia: A bierz go sobie! (zrzuciła krasnala na nogę Artura i uciekła z płaczem) #Sylwia: (zapłakana, po twarzy spływa jej makijaż) Nie wiem co poszło źle-e-e-e... Robiłam wszystko według instrukcji Claudii, Artur powinien paść mi do stóp i czcić jak boginię, a potem powinniśmy wziąć ślub przez internet i pojechać na nasz miesiąc miodowy na Copacabana. Powinniśmy mieć trójkę uroczych dzieci, własny dom w Bieszczadach i dwa labradory. Dwa! WZGÓRZE PARTYZANTÓW, 01:30 Rafał i Caroline mimo zadania kompletnie zapomnieli o szukaniu ozdoby ogrodowej i bawili się w najlepsze. Tańczyli, gadali i popijali wysokoprocentowe napoje. Rafał: Arctic Monkeys! Uwielbiam ich! I don't want to hear you! Caroline: Kick me out, kick me out! Rafał: I don't want to hear, you know! Caroline: Kick me out, kick me out! Rafał: I don't want to hear... Ej! Ten koleś wygląda jakoś znajomo... (wziął kolejnego już łyka wódki) Caroline: To przecież krasnal! Rzeczywiście, cel ich podróży znajdował się na wysokim głośniku z którego bębniły trzęsące ziemią basy. Od wstrząsów figurka cała podskakiwała, Caroline dobrze wiedziała że jeśli się nie pośpieszy to porcelanowy klucz do wygranej dzisiejszego zadania zleci na ziemię i rozsypie się w drobny mak, którego w takich warunkach nie będzie w stanie zebrać. Uczestniczka usłyszała za plecami jakieś krzyki, obracając się dostrzegła jak jakiś tajemniczy nieznajomy popycha Rafała. Wyglądało groźnie, lada chwila doszłoby do bijatyki. Caroline ciężko westchnęła i ostatni raz rzuciła okiem na zagrożonego krasnoludka, po czym podbiegła do Rafała. Caroline: Pojebało!? (warknęła, gdy zauważyła że Rafał ma podbite oko) Jakiś imprezowicz: Ten cwel przystawiał się do mnie! Caroline: Lepiej stąd wypierdalaj bo nie ręczę za siebie. Jakiś imprezowicz: I co mi zrobisz? Lepiej zabieraj siebie i swojego pedała! (odepchnął ją ręka) Caroline: (zacisnęła pięści, wymierzyła oprawcy kilka ciosów i znokautowała go idealnym prawym sierpowym) Sam się prosiłeś chuju! Okazało się jednak, że znokautowany imprezowicz miał ze sobą kolegów, Caroline może i była dobra w boksie, ale nie była głupia. Caroline: Spadamy, Rafałek! (dziewczyna pociągnęła chłopaka za sobą i zniknęła w tłumie) Rafał: N-niedobrze mi.. Zatrzymajmy się... Caroline trzymając osuwającego się na ziemię Rafała znalazła ciche i ustronne miejsce gdzie będą bezpieczni. Chłopak zwymiotował. Dziewczyna podała mu chusteczkę, butelkę wody i obejrzała podbite oko. Rafał: Wyliże się. Bywało gorzej. Caroline: Zaraz zamówię nam Ubera. Uczestniczka kątem oka zauważyła krasnala, który po upadku musiał wylądować na bawiących się ludzi. Teraz był królem imprezy, przyozdobiony kolorowymi wisiorami i okularami wędrował razem z falą uniesionych w górę rąk imprezowiczów. UL. PTASIA Agata i Berlin nadal błąkały się ulicami Wrocławia. Starając się uciec przed złowrogim tupotem małych stópek kompletnie zagubiły się w plątaninie uliczek. Niepokojące odgłosy tylko wzbierały na sile. Uczestniczki myślały że jest już po nich, niespodziewanie jednak zza rogu wyjechał samochód oślepiający je swoimi reflektorami. Szmery ustały, na horyzoncie powoli toczyła się czarna limuzyna marki Wołga. Auto zatrzymało się przed dziewczynami i otworzyło swoje tylne drzwi w których wisiały białe zasłonki. Berlin: Ty patrz, chyba chcą nas podwieźć! O EM DŻI! Agata: Nie wiem czy to dobry... Berlin: Chcesz kuwa żeby te paskudy nieczyste co nas ścigały bo zbiłaś ich typka bo masz łapy z gówna znowu nas napastowały? Bo ja bynajmniej nie! Jak chcesz zginąć to szapoba. O, i jeszcze zaczyna padać kuwa! Ja mokra nie zamierzam umrzeć, co to to nie! Dziewczyny mimo wątpliwości Agaty wsiadły do auta, które odjechało z piskiem opon. Na przednich siedzeniach siedziały dwie zakonnice w czarnych okularach, z tyłu natomiast gruby duchowny. Ksiądz: Witajcie moje dzieci. Co robicie tutaj całkiem same, w środku nocy? (klecha zakaszlał ochryple i przystawił sobie do ust maskę tlenową) Berlin: Spierdalamy przed krasnoludkami, proszę księdza. Musimy się dostać do Sky Tower. Ksiądz: Rozumiem, doskonale. Wyglądają panie na spragnione, proszę się częstować szklaneczką wody. (podaje im na srebrnej tacy dwie szklanki wody) Z ciekawości, jaką panienki mają grupę krwi? Agata: Proszę się zatrzymać, muszę iść do łazienki. (Agata chwyta klamkę, jednak drzwi są automatycznie zablokowane) Ksiądz: Nonsens moja droga, wytrzymasz do końca naszej przejażdżki. Agata: Chciałabym wyjść! Berlin: Agata, nie bądź nieuprzejma kuwa! Po co podnosisz głos, pan ksiądz i zakonnice są na tyle uprzejmi że chcą nas podwieźć pod Sky Tower. (odkłada w połowie wypitą szklankę wody) Agata: To dlaczego się oddalamy? Sky Tower jest w tamtą stronę! Berlin, dzwoń na policję! Ksiądz: Siostra Gretchen zna doskonały skrót, nie ma powodu niepokoić policji. Czy chorują panie na jakieś przewlekłe choroby? Berlin: Widzisz Agata, trochę wiary w ludzi tej. (ziewa przeciągle) Siare mi tylko robisz a pan ksiądz musi wysłuchiwać tego ja pitole, to nie jest ani cool ani trendy żal mi cie. Agata: Berlin, naprawdę powinnyśmy... Ksiądz: BERLIN!? (samochód zatrzymuje się) Najmocniej Panie przepraszam, musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka. Siostro Gretchen, proszę zabrać te panienki do Sky Tower! SZCZYT SKY TOWER, 2:00 Pawian: Być już druga w nocy a póki co w Sky Tower być tylko Artur i Sylwia. Artur przynieść krasnala, więc on być dzisiaj bezpieczny! Czerwony: Atmosfera jest tak gęsta, że można ją kroić nożem. Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozlega się głośne DING. W windzie pojawiają się Claudia, Caroline i Rafał. Claudia: (cała przemoczona, ma na głowie rozgwiazdę i wodorosty, jej sukienka jest poszarpana) Bierz tego głupiego karła, nie jest tego wart. Artur: RAFAŁ! (podbiega przerażony do śmierdzącego alkoholem brata z podbitym okiem) CO MU ZROBIŁAŚ??? Rafał: Spokojnie, to moja wina. Caroline pomogła mi jak nikt. Jest najlepsza. (spogląda na krasnala) Zabierz go, zasłużyłaś. Artur: CO JEST Z TOBĄ NIE TAK?! Nie możesz znowu trafić do zagrożonych, nie możesz odpaść Ty, Ty... Rafał: Caroline uratowała mi życie Arturze. Przestań się mazać, nigdzie się dzisiaj nie wybieram. A teraz pomóż mi dojść do tamtej ławki. Pawian: Wyglądać na to, że Caroline i Claudia trafić do zwycięska drużyna. Ale gdzie być reszta? PARTER SKY TOWER Jedyną drogą żeby dostać się na górę były dwie windy oraz schody. Pod Sky Tower praktycznie w tym samym momencie wysiedli: Agata i Berlin z czarnej wołgi oraz Miki i Elizabeth z ambulansu. Elizabeth miała na sobie piankowy kołnierz ortopedyczny i siedziała na wózku inwalidzkim, na kolanach natomiast trzymała krasnala. Berlin: Dziękujemy panie księdzu! Papa! Agata: Chciałaś powiedzieć, Auf Wiedersehen, głuptasie! (odetchnęła dopiero kiedy auto odjechało) Mikołaj: ...bardzo bardzo bardzo mi przykro. Kto mógł wiedzieć, że gaśnica może mieć taki odrzut. #Elizabeth: Każdy. KAŻDY! Elizabeth: Nic się nie stało Miki. Agata: Co Ci się stało, laska? Elizabeth: To długa historia... Na szczęście to nic poważnego, na oddziale ratunkowym powiedzieli, że do kolejnego odcinka powinnam być zdrowa jak ryba. A przynajmniej nie powinnam czuć dziwnego kłucia w okolicy pachwin kiedy przechylam głowę. Mikołaj: Wybacz Agato, nie mamy czasu, musimy biec po zwycięstwo! Drużyna Mikiego i Elizabeth do boju! Berlin: Agata kuwa zaczekaj! (pobiega do niej) Chciałam Cię ten przeprosić no, że byłam taka niemiła i wkurzająca pewnie też elo. Wiem że czasem taka jestem selawi kokodżambo i do przodu i te sprawy, ale się staram cnie. Sorki jeśli powiedziałam coś co uraziło osobę twoją lub ciebie wgle jako człowieka. Agata: Trele morele. Berlin: (wzdycha ciężko) Kuwa sama tego chciałaś! (rozgląda się czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu i przytula ją) Agata: (zszokowana) Rety, nie wiem co powiedzieć... Nie spodziewałam się... Berlin: Nic nie mów kuwa, nie psuj chwili, chwilo trwaj. (odsuwa się) Dobra starczy tych czułości kuwa, jak komuś powiedz to rozszarpię ci krtań lub aortę, zależy co będę akurat miała pod ręką, więc sobie pamiętaj co i jak. Berlin przyspieszyła kroku w kierunku windy, a Agata wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie się wydarzyło. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy torba z kawałkami potłuczonego krasnala zmieniła właściciela. #Berlin: Kuwa Afrika, zrobiłam ją na szaro ja pitole co za krejzola ze mnie. Nie, nie mam numeru do twojej matki, ogarnij się iks de. Do pierwszej windy wsiadła Berlin, kiedy druga zajechała na sam dół Miki i Elizabeth już szykowali się żeby wsiąść. Nagle jednak usłyszeli odgłos szybkich kroków. Xander: Z drogi! Ta wariatka ma moje trofeum! Astrid odepchnęła Mikołaja i wskoczyła do windy, zaraz za nią pognał Xander. WINDA W windzie przebywał Xander, Elizabeth oraz Astrid. Xander: (rozejrzał się po windzie gdy drzwi się zamykały, nigdzie ani śladu Astrid) Gdzie ona jest!? Xander i Elizabeth spojrzeli w górę. Ujrzeli tylko zamykający się właz od windy. Xander: Wspaniale.. ODDAWAJ KRASNALA ZŁODZIEJKO! Mikołaj: Elizabeth, wyciągnę Cię stamtąd! (wali ręką w guziki z zewnątrz windy) Winda zatrzymuje się między piętrami, światło zaczyna migać, aż w końcu całkowicie wysiadło. Elizabeth: Super, pewnie to znowu szczęście Mikołaja. Przysięgam, jeśli jeszcze raz będę z nim w grupie to... Xander? Elizabeth włączyła latarkę w swojej komórce i skierowała na chłopaka. Xander siedział zwinięty w rogu windy w pozycji embrionalnej i ciężko oddychał. Po jego twarzy ciekła stróżka łez. #Elizabeth: Dobrze, że kiedyś edytowałam artykuł o klaustrofobii. W czasie kiedy Elizabeth starała się uspokoić przerażonego chłopaka, Mikołaj wpadł na pomysł - najszybszą drogą na górę będzie oczywiście winda umieszczona na zewnątrz Sky Tower. Tajemnicza długowłosa postać śledziła go wzrokiem, dbając o to żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Agata natomiast z wielką niechęcią wybrała schody, licząc że jeszcze uda jej się dorwać Berlin i wyrwać ozdobę ogrodową. Elizabeth: Już lepiej? Xander pokiwał twierdząco głową, trzymając przy ustach papierową torbę którą się hiperwentylował. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się w jakim stanie jest uczestniczka. Xander: Ciężki dzień? Elizabeth: Nawet nie pytaj. Miałam dzisiaj szczepienie na tężec i wściekliznę. Pielęgniarka nastawiając mi ramię powiedziała że miałam dużo szczęścia że nie straciłam czucia w rękach. Gonili mnie kibole. Dostałam w twarz z gaśnicy, bo Mikołaj próbował ugasić pożar który sam spowodował. Xander: Brzmi boleśnie. Elizabeth: Nie wiem czy przeżyję kolejne zadanie z Mikołajem. Miki jest super facetem, ale jego lekkomyślność i pech nie są dobrym połączeniem. Xander: Elizabeth, mogę Cię o coś prosić? Możesz nie mówić Agacie o tym co tutaj się stało? No wiesz, o moim małym załamaniu... (chłopak ciężko westchnął) Nie chodzi tylko o klaustrofobię.. Ja... Ja po raz pierwszy czuję, że nie mam kontroli nad tym coś się dzieje. Nie wiem czy dzisiaj nie wylecę. Nie mogę odpaść, mama na mnie liczy. Nie mogę jej zawieść... Ja... Elizabeth: (położyła mu rękę na ramię) Spokojnie. Będę milczeć. W tym momencie energia została przywrócona i winda ruszyła. SZCZYT SKY TOWER Pawian: Wszyscy uczestnicy być już na miejsce, my mieć wyniki. Dzisiaj wygrać Artur, Elizabeth, Astrid, Claudia, Caroline i Berlin. Zagrożeni być Sylwia, Mikołaj, Xander, Barczysty Sokół, Rafał i Agata. PRZEDZIAŁ RESTAURACYJNY Xander: Czego od nas chcesz? Przecież nie jesteśmy w zwycięskiej drużynie. Claudia: Dokładnie. I pewnie nie chcecie opuścić dzisiaj programu. Agata: Nie ośmielisz się. Claudia: Chcesz się przekonać? Xander: Do rzeczy. Claudia: Ty (wskazała na Xandera) przekonasz Artura, żeby zagłosował na Sylwię, a Ty (wskazała na Agatę) przekonasz Elizabeth żeby zagłosowała na Mikiego. Agata: Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu. Claudia: Nie prosiłam Ciebie o wymądrzanie się tylko o wyświadczenie przysługi. A teraz lepiej się pośpieszcie, głosowanie już za chwilę. CEREMONIA ELIMINACJI W przedziale nastąpiło małe przemeblowanie - po lewej stronie przy stole siedzieli zwycięzcy z maszynami do głosowania, po prawej, zaraz obok wyjścia na walizkach siedzieli przegrani, gotowi oddać skok wstydu. '' Pawian: Pierwszy bilet dzisiejszego wieczoru dostać Rafał. #Artur: Xander obiecał mi że jeśli oddam dzisiaj głos na Sylwię to Rafał będzie bezpieczny. Żal mi jej trochę, wygląda na miłą dziewczynę, ale sprawy się pokomplikowały, a mój brat nie może wrócić dzisiaj do domu. Pawian: Kolejny bilet pójść do Agata i Xander. Xander: Czy to bilet rodzinny? ''(dostał w brzuch od Agaty) #Elizabeth: Jestem w kompletnej rozterce. Zrobiłam nawet listę argumentów za i przeciw zagłosowaniu na Mikołaja, ale boję się że nie przeżyję kolejnego zadania. Do tego jeszcze ta Agata, ciekawe czemu jej tak zależało na to żebym zagłosowało na Mikiego... Podejrzane. #Mikołaj: Czuję że zdobyłem dzisiaj nowego przyjaciela. Zwykle ludzie odwracali się ode mnie przez moje małe wypadki. Ale Elizabeth była taka wyrozumiała, nie nawrzeszczała na mnie, nie zostawiła samego. Jest naprawdę kochana. Pawian: Zostać trzech uczestników. Sylwia, Mikołaj i Barczysty. Ostatnie dwa bilety wędrować do... Miki i Sylwia. Barczysty ty być wypadać z gry. #Claudia: Nikt nie będzie robił zamachu na moje życie i wychodził z tego bez konsekwencji. Mikołaj: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Elizabeth: Żądam ponownego przeliczenia głosów! Mikołaj: ...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Barczysty: Jest spoko. Trzymajcie się, będzie mi was brakowało. (przytula Mikiego i Elizabeth) Nawet Ciebie też małpo. Elizabeth: (łka) To nie miałeś być Ty... Mikołaj: (płacze i przytula ją) Spokojnie Elizabeth, musimy być silni. Dla niego. Pawian: Dobra dobra, Ty już spadać. (wyrzuca go z pociągu) Przez otwarte drzwi widać jak gigantyczny orzeł porywa Barczystego i niesie w swoich szponach. Pawian: Ale to nie być na dziś wszystko. My zobaczyć jak zagłosować nasi uczestnicy. Elizabeth: CO!? To nie jest konieczne. Pawian: Ty siedzieć cicho. Claudia ----- Barczysty Caroline ----- Barczysty Berlin ----- Agata Artur ----- Sylwia Astrid ----- Xander Elizabeth ----- Mikołaj Sylwia rozpłakała się i uciekła z przedziału, w ślad za nią poleciała Caroline. Berlin i Agata zaczęły się kłócić. '' Elizabeth: Miki, ja... Mikołaj: Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.. #Claudia: Czujecie to? Uwielbiam zapach chaosu o poranku. Przeciągnęłam na swoją stronę Caroline i Sylwię, rozbiłam grupę Barczysty-Mikołaj-Elizabeth w drobny mak, pokazał mojemu rywalowi że ze mną się nie zadziera, rozdrapałam rany między Sylwię i Arturem i zaszantażowałam 2 osoby. I to wszystko w ciągu jednego dnia. Czasem sama siebie zadziwiam. Sylwia: ''(szlocha w kącie) Widziałaś? Nie dość, że złamał mi serce to jeszcze chciał mnie wyrzucić z programu! Caroline: Ciii, nie płacz już. Faceci to świnie. Do przedziału niczym Eris z jabłkiem niezgody weszła Claudia. Claudia: Wiesz co mi zawsze poprawia humor? Zemsta. Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków